Have Your Mints
by 2violetflower15
Summary: This is my take on the couch kiss. (One-shot set in 6x10)
**A/N:** I do have a beta, but she didn't get to edit this. It's been on my computer for 3 weeks now, and I wanted to get it up. So please, pardon the mistakes.

"Have your mints." Rick closed the small gap between them to pat her gently on the hand. The mints sat between them, a firm reminder of the care and consideration he'd always had when it came to her.

Michonne.

She was his friend, his partner, his confidant, and when she curled her soft fingers around his, she became his peace. He released a deep sigh of satisfaction. He was finally home. He couldn't remember the last time home had felt this good.

His gaze fell to their hands, and in that moment, something changed between them. The air in the room became tighter, almost like he could feel it pressing against his skin. His blood began to pump a little faster through his veins, the sound of his heart thumped in his ears. Her hand felt so small curled around his. If he hadn't known her to be a warrior, if he hadn't seen it for himself, he wouldn't have thought her capable of the strength he knew she possessed. Her deep, dark skin looked silky smooth, and smelled faintly of the cocoa butter he had found for her after one of his routine supply runs. It was the same cocoa butter she had been rubbing into her skin earlier that morning when she stood before him in her slightly too big bath robe. He'd noticed how her robe had fallen apart slightly, right at the swell of her breasts. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed the hard lines and soft curves of her trim body, and it wasn't the first time that his fingers had ached to touch her. He had never forgotten how roughly he treated her back at the prison, when their relationship was still one of distrust and fear. He'd always thought that it was guilt and regret that made him so determined to honor her request to never touch her again. Now that he could actually feel her skin, her warmth pulsing under his fingertips, he knew that guilt and regret weren't the only reasons he'd denied himself. He was afraid that once he started touching her, he'd never want to stop.

He shifted his gaze from their entwined fingers and burned a fiery path up her toned arms, drinking in the sight of her. It was obvious to Rick that Michonne was aware of the heat being generated between them. Her breathing was labored, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. When his eyes finally landed on her face, he was surprised to see that she had her head down, almost like she was afraid to look at him. He smiled a sad smile to himself. This incredible woman had come into his life just when he had needed a friend, just when his kids had needed someone to show them compassion and strength in this harsh, new world. Did she not realize just how much they needed her? How much _he_ needed her. How could she know when it had only become clear to him in that very moment? Michonne was more than just his friend, she was his everything. He knew now that he loved her, and he needed her to know it too.

He squeezed her hand to get her to look at him and she slowly turned her big, brown gaze towards his warm blue one. Her eyes were clouded with uncertainty. Rick smiled at her in reassurance, and was glad to see her face soften with a small smile of her own. Just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it was replaced with another look, a look that seemed almost to be a bit like desire. Suddenly, all the blood in his body rushed south and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants as her beautifully expressive eyes awakened a desire of his own. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her more than he had ever wanted anything else before. He leaned closer, silently asking for permission to taste her lips. She blinked once with her consent, her eyes lighting up with a bashful kind of hope, and he couldn't wait a second longer. He had wasted too much time already. He slowly leaned in, his hand moving to cup her cheek lightly, as he opened his mouth over hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

If you asked her when she knew, she'd probably tell you that she didn't. The truth is, she's known for a long time. Maybe she's always known. About the thing. The unspoken _something else_ that was between them. Their connection was so powerful, so palpable, it didn't need to be validated with words. It simply was. He was the one to name it. He acknowledged it almost right away, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She ignored his flirtation, retreated into herself, and they never spoke of it again. But she'd never forgotten about the _something else_ that existed between them. Even when she thought he had.

Jessie changed things for them. When Rick met her, he started acting like a completely different person. It seemed like Rick believed that Jessie was something he needed. Who was she to tell him otherwise? Michonne had decided to step back and let him do his thing. She never was one to keep him from doing what he wanted to do. Unless what he wanted to do was somehow bad for her, or bad for the children. But she trusted him with everything she had, and if he thought he could find what he needed with Jessie, she'd wish him well. Even if it meant that she was wrong about the _something else_ they shared. Now, however, with his hand resting against her cheek and her hand tangled in his curly locks, everything felt very, very right.

He tasted sweet. Like chocolate. Or like the faint taste of honey in a cool glass of lemonade on a warm Georgia night. And Michonne was thirsty. It had been so long since someone had been this close to her, since she had allowed someone to touch her, to hold her. There had been so many times when she'd allowed herself to imagine Rick on top of her. She thought of how he would kiss her, if he would kiss her. She'd always brushed it off as a harmless fantasy in a lonely world. Now that his lips were pressed against hers, she almost couldn't believe it was happening. She found herself trying to meet his eyes through the kisses, hoping to catch a glimpse of something, anything, that would tell her he was feeling the same things she was feeling. Then Rick deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue between her parted lips, and pressed his strong chest against hers. The heat of his body sent an electric shock coursing through her. She was hit with a wave of desire so strong, it made her nipples tighten and ache. She clutched at him and rolled her hips into him, needing him to be closer. She was surprised when she felt something hard against her thigh that wasn't him.

"Wait, wait a minute," Rick whispered with a smile, "My gun, it's between my legs."

Michonne's face broke into a grin. "Is that what that is?"

Rick undid his holster with a smirk, and as he turned away to place it gently on the coffee table, he muttered, "That's not _all_ it is."

Her eyes widened with shock. She covered her face and turned away as a giggle of pure joy bubbled out of her. He whispered a husky, "Okay, I'm good now," and climbed back on top of her. This time Michonne could feel the hard length of him resting against her thigh. A rush of heat moved through her body and settled in her core, unfurling tendrils of delicious warmth that flowed right into her center.

"You good?" She gazed up at him through heavy eyes, hooded with desire. A kiss was Rick's only reply as he pressed her back into the couch. He pulled away and their eyes met briefly before he scanned her face. His blue gaze was hot, like an incandescent flame. She could feel it heating her skin, making her tingle and burn. He pulled his eyes back to hers and what she saw there took her breath away. Rick looked happy. He looked happy in a way that she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him before. Her lips curved into an almost identical, happy smile, and then he was kissing her. His tongue teased her full bottom lip before he captured it gently between his teeth. She whimpered, and his smile broaden against her lips.

* * *

He kissed her hard and deep, his tongue slipping into her mouth with ease to dance with hers. His cock was fully erect, and nestled right against her delicious center. He moaned when he felt her heat through the fabric of her jeans. He moved his hand to her small waist and brushed his fingertips against the stretch of skin exposed there. His hand slipped inside her shirt. Her skin was warm and smooth. He danced his fingers tenderly across her ribcage towards the curve of her breasts. He stopped when he came to the soft cotton of her bra and lightly traced his finger along the line where the fabric met her skin, his tongue teasing the curve of her plump lower lip. He felt her tremble with a slight shiver before her skin pebbled under his touch, sending a surge of desire through him. He was so hard. Everything inside of him needed to touch her, to feel her pulse under his fingertips, but he resisted. She must have sensed his hesitation because she whimpered softly, arching her back in a silent invitation.

"Rick," she whispered his name on a breathy sigh.

He pulled back to look into her eyes and he smiled when her hooded gaze met his. He suddenly felt shy. His eyes closed when she raised her hand to gently rest it on his cheek. He leaned into her warm touch with a sigh, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Their eyes met again, but this time hers were filled with the same uncertain look she wore right before they kissed. He turned to place a reassuring kiss into her palm that was still clutching his cheek, then brought his eyes back to hers. He scanned her face, looking for any sign of hesitation, finding none. Still, he had to be sure. "You once told me not to touch you ever again."

"Oh Rick," she started to protest but he stopped her.

"'Chonne," he whispered as he placed his forehead against hers. His voice was low and husky with desire. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, and she wasn't just any woman. This was Michonne. She was his partner, probably the first real partner he's ever had. Certainly the only real partner he's had since the world ended. He'd spent the most recent part of his life working to make things better for her and the kids. He wanted them to be safe and happy. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to please her. He always had. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he knew that she was different. He'd felt something when he looked at her. It seemed that they always had common interests. It only made sense that those interests would now include each other. She had become his everything, and now his everything was beneath him, offering herself up to him. He rolled his hips into hers and groaned when he once again felt the heat of her warm core. His cock throbbed with an aching need to fill her, possess her. But he couldn't. Not yet. "I need you to say it. I need to hear it."

Foreheads still touching, she took his face in her hands. "Rick," she whispered. She placed a soft kiss against his lips. Her tongue traced the outline of his mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, then sucked on it gently to ease any pain. She grabbed his hand, still resting on her ribcage just under her bra, and placed it firmly on her round breast. "Please, touch me."

That was all he needed. The dam that had been holding back his desire broke and washed over him like a flood. His lips found hers and he consumed her, devouring her lips with a hunger that left them both breathless. His fingers massaged her nipples through her bra, before he pushed the cup aside to pinch her peaked bud. She tilted her head back with a gasp, breaking their kiss and exposing her neck to his fiery kisses. He kissed along her jawline and down her neck to her pulse point, his tongue sneaking out to taste her. His kisses continued along her shoulder and across her collarbone, then lower still, as he tongued the valley between her breasts. He removed his hand from under her shirt and used it to pull the top of her tank top down to expose one hard nipple. Her breasts were round, full, and firm, just like the rest of her, and his mouth watered with wanting to taste her. All of her. He cupped her breast in his hand and sucked the deep brown peak into his mouth. His tongue teased her, twirling around her nipple, making her moan. He moved his free hand to caress her cheek and she surprised him by capturing his index finger in her hot mouth. She sucked on his finger, taking his digit as deep as it would go, mimicking an act of a far more intimate nature, and his balls tightened with need.

He tore his mouth away from her breast and said her name with an almost feral growl, "Michonne." Then he kissed her again, a deep probing kiss, his tongue massaging against hers. Her hands travelled up and down his back, her nails digging into his heated flesh, making him ache for her. His kisses moved down her neck, his lips only leaving her skin to remove the tank top and bra that she wore. But then his lips were on her again, licking and sucking his way to her plump breasts, tonguing a peaked bud with teasing flicks.

"Rick…"

He smiled at the sound of his name on her lips. "Yeah, baby?" He whispered against her chest, her nipple, now between his teeth.

"So I'm _baby_ now?"

"Yeah, I think you are." He bit down on her nipple a little harder and she groaned."You got a problem with that?" Rick swirled his tongue around her nipple before he released it and moved to the other breast.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem."

Her nipple was round and full and he flicked his tongue against it. She arched her back, pleading for more, but Rick was enjoying this side of her way to much to give in.

"Stop teasing me," she mewled.

He loved the effect he had on her. He loved having the power to drive her to this place, a place where she was no longer in control. In all the time that he'd known her, he'd never seen her let go of her tightly reigned control… until now. Now, she was putty in his hands, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Rick, please…"

"Please, what?" He mumbled against her skin. He removed his lips from her breast and he looked up into her closed eyes. "Tell me what you want, 'Chonne."

* * *

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see his deep blue gaze fixed on her. His stare was intense, and danced with a hint of a challenge. Her whole body flushed with the weight of it. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. Her sex was swollen with desire, throbbing and aching to be touched. She pressed her core against the prominent erection nestled at her center. "You know what I want." Her voice was strained, her frustration evident.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Michonne watched as Rick's eyes traveled down the length of her half naked body. He pressed his palm against her flat stomach before lightly tracing patterns of small circles across her skin. Her stomach jumped under his ministrations, and she bit her lip to stifle a nervous laugh. His fingers made their way to the top of her jeans. His eyes met hers, the steely blue of his denim shirt making them seem even more blue than she remembered. He was rugged, and beautiful, and Michonne knew in that moment that she loved him. That she had always loved him. Her mouth curved up into a dreamy smile.

He kissed her waist, "What's so funny?"

"You, this… us." He tugged at the button of her jeans until it popped open, then slowly pulled her zipper down. He slipped his hand into her panties and ran his fingers through the tangle of curls there. She gasped at the sensation of finally having him so close to where she wanted him. Michonne flexed her hips and held her breath in anticipation.

"Is this amusing to you?"

Rick dipped his middle finger into her warm, moist center and Michonne cried out in pleasure, "Oh God, yes." His finger, now coated in her arousal, pressed firmly against her clit and began to move in slow, agonizing circles."

"Yes, this amuses you?"

Michonne was so dizzy with desire she could barely register what he was saying. "What," she questioned. "No," her hips undulated beneath his touch, seeking more.

"No, you want me to stop."

Michonne opened her eyes and snapped her head up with a quick, frustrated jerk. "Rick Grimes," she huffed with bated breath, tangling her fingers in his curly locks, "If you don't stop talking and make love to me right this minute, I'm going to hurt you."

He looked her up and down, a look she'd seen him give her a hundred times before, but this time it made her pussy clench with need.

"You are so sexy when you're putting me in my place."

She laughed a full throaty laugh and gently pushed him off of her to stand, grabbing her shirt and bra from the floor. She turned to face him, her hands on her hips, jeans undone, naked from the waist up, with her hair falling down around her shoulders. Rick groaned and stood, gripping his erection through his jeans. Michonne's mouth watered as her eyes travelled over the outline of his thick cock. She turned to head towards the stairs. "Now, Rick."

"Yes, baby."

"And don't call me baby," she tossed the order over her shoulder.

"You like it."

In an instant, Rick was behind her, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, the other guiding his hand into her jeans to plunge his fingers into her wetness. She whimpered as he pumped into her, filling her with two long, slender fingers. He ran his fingers through her slick folds until they rested on her clit. She wrapped her arm around his neck, flattening her back against his chest as she rocked herself against his hand, riding his fingers, climbing higher and higher towards that peak of ecstasy. He bit her neck right at the spot where it met her shoulders, sending chills up and down her spine. She spread her legs, inviting him in deeper, and he obliged, moving back to her slick opening. He entered her again, this time adding a third finger, stretching her fully, his thumb pressed firmly against her engorged clit. His hips began to pump against her, and she moaned out loud when she felt his hard length pressed against her ass, humping her from behind. Michonne was coming undone. She could feel the tell tale signs of an intense orgasm building deep in her core. If he didn't stop what he was doing, she was going to come right there on the stairs. "Rick, wait." He hesitated slightly before he stopped and removed his hand from her pants. She turned around in his arms to face him. "Not here."

She grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to her mouth. She could see her juices on his fingers. She licked the length of each finger, her eyes locked on his, before she took his fingers into her mouth, licking them clean of her sticky sweetness. His eyes fluttered closed slightly before he pulled his fingers from her mouth.

He whispered a gruff, "Let me taste you," and then his mouth closed over hers, his tongue seeking out her juices, greedy for a taste of her, tongue fucking her into a heady state of arousal. They broke apart when the need for air overwhelmed them, chests heaving with want. He licked his lips. "You taste incredible."

She wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed her bare chest against his denim shirt. "You're wearing too much clothing," she breathed into his ear. She felt him shiver and smiled, burying her face into his neck.

"I want some more." He started to pull at her tight jeans, trying to remove them. "I want to lick you until you scream."

"Not here," she repeated. She licked his neck before she met his eyes with a playful reprimand. "We'll wake the kids."

Rick tilted his head and smiled at her. Michonne saw something flash in his eyes before he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against hers. He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around her in a deep hug. She melted against him, giving herself over to him completely. "What was that for?" She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he drawled. "Come on, let's go to bed." He pulled away from their embrace and pinched her nipple lightly. "You ready?" His hand sought out hers, his fingers curling around hers in a loose, but secure hold.

"I certainly am."

They walked up the steps, prepared to enter into this next stage of their relationship, the same way they had entered all of the other stages before; side by side, and on equal footing. Together.


End file.
